Chaos At It's Worst
by Yue and Akira
Summary: What happens when you take a whole bunch of animes mainly YYH and OHSHC ,a few our of OC's, a setting of Ouran Academy, some romance, and some humor? Something BAD and this is exactly it. Rated T for safety. You never know.
1. Chapter 1: And So

Yue: Me and a friend decided to do some roleplaying with MANY different animes.

Akira: -monotone- for now it's just Ouran High School Host Club and Yu Yu Hakusho but more will come.

Yue: Yu Yu Hakusho and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to us. Yue and the girl sitting on a bench do.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Yue P.O.V~<span>**

I walked leisurely down the street to my favorite deli. _Time to pick up more cheese!_ I thought with a sigh. What is with me and cheese? And milk? And other dairy products? But mostly cheese. It's almost like I'm a freaking RAT for Lord Enma's sake!

I huffed angrily through my nose and continued to walk to my favorite deli. I entered through the back door where usually only workers are aloud to go. "Bob? Kat are you there?" I called to my favorite deli workers, knowing they'd answer me.

And sure enough, Kat poked her small head through the door. She grinned when she saw me, curly hair pulled back in a small knot on the back of my head. "Hey Yue!" she called "Bob is just finishing up with this customer here, and we'll be with ya in a mo'!"

I grinned back and walked through the door. "Need help?" I asked Bob. The plump man smiled and said "Nah, we good. But you could stall the customer for us. It's gonna take us a while to get the meat and cheese."

I smiled and walked towards the counter where a girl with short brunette hair stood. She had big brown eyes and a petite figure and was wearing the uniform from what I knew to be Ouran Academy. But it was the guys' uniform.

"Whatcha wearin' the guys' uniform for dear, when you're obviously a girl?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said "You're the first to notice I'm a girl." She frowned and added "that darn host club annihilated any bit of femininity I had. If I had any to begin with that was."

I went around the counter and swung an arm around the girl's shoulders. I'm a touchy feely person like that. "So what's your name girly?" I asked not unkindly.

"Haruhi Fujioka," she replied.

"Well I'll see you at school later I guess," I grabbed the meat and cheese from the counter and handed it to her.

She looked down at my banana yellow dress and looked surprised. She grinned and said "Meet me in Music Room #3 after school today. I have club activities in there."

"Host club?" I asked, raising a n eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" Haruhi asked.

"Everyone knows," I replied.

Suddenly Bob called out "The usual Yu?"

"Ya!" I called back "I'll come by and pick it up later."

I turned and shoved Haruhi out the door, before turning and rushing out the back door. I had to run fast and barely made it on time, so I hardly noticed the girl sitting on a park bench, staring into nothing, with her light orange hair in a ponytail and her bangs split and swept back from her face. But I still noticed her. But I didn't know that she noticed me too.

* * *

><p>Yue: How was it?<p>

Akira: -still monotone- R&R please. Flames will be used for our pyromania.

Yue: That's right kiddies -pulls out flamethrower- Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2: My New Friend

Yue: Whoa chapter 2!

Haruhi: Ummmmmm, yup well. . .l. . .um. . .wait what chapter?

Akira:On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira's P.O.V<strong>

I glanced up slightly to see a girl in a banana yellow dress running by. _Ouran acadmey _I thought. I glanced at my watch, I'm going to be late now. Hn, like I care. One of my brothers clearly has rubbed off on me. This is such a stupid idea. I mean they will recognize me. I meant to dye my hair last night. Too late now I guess. I stand up now and began to walk to school. Well this brings back memories. I sighed many memories resurfacing.

I glance at my watch again. The bell rung 20 minutes ago._ Great if I remember correctly then these teachers will bite your head off about being late._ Sure enough I was correct. I entered class 1A. "Hmmm...So our new student has finally decided to show up," The teacher sneered. _What nerve _I think keeping my head down. "And on top of that your out of uniform, how did you even get into this school?" I glared at him. He shuddered and dismissed me. I walked over next to the girl I had seen earlier and kicked the guy sitting next to her out of his seat. I sat down.

The girl next to me looks over me with a thoughtful expression. "Whats your name?" She asked me. I didn't answer her. She repeated her question. "Akira." I mummer quietly. "I'm Yue, I like cheese!" She exclaims. I just nod at her. I looked around the room. I see a girl in a guys uniform and a whole bunch of other kids until I spot them across the room. They didn't really acknowledged my exsistance. I sighed at this, it was good. My eyes glance around the room as a tiny smirk creeps onto my face.

_It's been so long _I think silently. My smirk leaves much faster then it came. The lunch bell rings. I laugh in my head I just tuned out an entire lesson. For lunch I leave the school not really caring if it's against the rules.

I walk into a forest and extend my senses. It's time for my lunch. A wicked smirk reappears on my face. _Here I go._ I think to myself. I'm being careful not to project telepathic waves. Out of the corner of my eye i see a lost hiker. Perfect. I breathe in and exhale. Silently I stalk, then I strike.

I glance at my bell should be ringing now I wipe my lip and begin walking back. I walked quite slow and got back at dismissal. _Oh well_ I don't care. "AKIRA," I hear a voice scream. _Oh no..._My worst nightmare has come true. Here comes Yue running at me. I stop and in a flash she is at my side.

"Wanna hang out?" She asks me. I shrug "Sure but first I'm gonna dye my hair." She looks at me weird "Why would you do that?" Again I shrug "Cuz I want to, duh." Yue smiles "I'll help" And with that we walked off talking. I smile and think _Have i finally made a friend?_

* * *

><p>Akira: Bahh.<p>

Yue: What are you? A sheep?_  
><em>

Haruhi: Why wasn't I here?

Yue: You were. R and R peeps!_  
><em>


End file.
